criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Moon and Back
To the Moon and Back is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifth case in The Syndicate and the fifth case overall. It takes place as the fifth and final case in the Willow Grove district of Easthaven. Plot Grayson and the player raced to the Lunar Lights gala venue on Chief Henderson’s orders following the discovery that a heist crew planned to steal the donations. When they arrived, they decided to ask gala hostess and fasion designer Felicia Ingardi to shut down the gala until the thieves were caught. They started searching the manor, only to find Felicia burned to the bone inside the billiards room. They first sent Felicia's charred body to Daphne, who confirmed that Felicia had been doused in alcohol before the killer set her ablaze, before going on to suspect fundraiser Bryan Kennedy, waitress Tiffany Morello, school teacher Natalie Redwing, and Mayor Louisa Coldwell. Mid-investigation, as they recapped the facts of the case, they heard from Barbara that Teddy Montoya had been spotted sneaking into the ballroom. Following Barbara's information, they raced to the ballroom to apprehend Teddy. An angry Teddy insisted that the other members of the heist crew would finish the job, regardless of whether he was in jail or not. After arresting him, they searched the ballroom and found reason to suspect Felicia's old friend, the team's Chief Raymond Henderson. It was also discovered that Felicia refused to support Louisa's re-election campaign and that Felicia refused to take Tiffany on as an apprentice. Velma then rushed into the precinct and explained that while she was looking through Felicia's possessions, she discovered an engagement ring from Raymond. Raymond confessed that back in the 1920s, he was engaged to Felicia, but their relationship broke down and they broke up. After speaking to Raymond, they also discovered that Bryan was a member of the heist, organizing the gala so all the money was in one place. Eventually, they found evidence to uncover Louisa as the killer. Louisa initially tried to deny the accusations but was forced to confess when faced with the evidence. An angry Louisa confessed that she was an affiliate of the heist crew, revealing that it was her job to keep the heist crew updated on the police’s investigation. When asked why she’d agree to that, Louisa confessed that she’d get a cut of the money which she could use to bribe city officials to support her re-election campaign. As Louisa met with the heist crew leader on the patio, Felicia spotted and took a photo of them. To shut her up, Louisa grabbed Felicia by the hair and smashed her head into the billiards table to daze her, before throwing champagne over her and burning her alive. Louisa then smirked and insisted that politics was a dog eat dog world and that she had the biggest teeth, telling them she’d do anything to stay on top. Disgusted by Louisa’s callousness, Grayson arrested her and sent her to trial. Judge Watson then sentenced the disgraced Mayor to life imprisonment in solitary confinement. Post-trial, Matthew and William told the pair that the donation money had been stolen. Desperate to get the money back, they headed to the billiards room to find the photo Felicia had taken. Eventually, they restored the photo, revealing Louisa’s meeting with Tiffany. Barbara then insisted that Tiffany was fleeing the city via a boat in Belrose Bay. The trio confronted Tiffany who confessed, revealing that she didn’t care about the money. She said that all her life she’d been looked down on and people only cared about her looks, not her intelligence. Tiffany, wanting to prove people wrong, plotted the heist to show that she could outsmart them. Tiffany also confessed that the heist crew, including Louisa, was put together by a criminal she was in contact with. When asked who the contact was, Tiffany said she didn’t know, only stating that they told her she was a player in “the great game”. Tiffany was then arrested and sentenced to life imprisonment for masterminding the deaths of Elvin Redwing and Felicia, along with the heist. Later, Raymond asked for the player and Nancy’s help in organizing the memorial for Felicia. They decided to head back to Felicia’s manor and found a box of her possessions, eventually discovering letters from the flood victims she had helped. The team then attended Felicia’s memorial where Raymond bid a fond farewell to his old friend. Afterwards, Mildred told them that her grandfather, politician Edgar Murdoch, had been elected as interim Mayor. A cheerful Daphne also told the team that a charity had been founded, using the donation money, under Felicia’s name to help rebuild Willow Grove and help the homeless flood victims. To celebrate their good work, Velma stated that she had tickets to a concert in Harmony Meadow and that they should all attend. Summary Victim *'Felicia Ingardi' (burned to death inside the billiards room) Murder Weapon *'Torch' Killer *'Louisa Coldwell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect has read The Great Gatsby. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect has read The Great Gatsby. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect has read The Great Gatsby. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect has read The Great Gatsby. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect has read The Great Gatsby. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats golden caviar. *The suspect plays the violin. *The suspect has read The Great Gatsby. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats golden caviar. *The killer plays the violin. *The killer has read The Great Gatsby. *The killer is over fifty years old. *The killer has a burn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Billiards Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Charred Scarf, Leather Purse; New Suspect: Bryan Kennedy) *Examine Leather Purse. (Result: Drivers License; New Suspect: Tiffany Morello) *Question Tiffany on her presence at the gala. (New Crime Scene: Manor Patio) *Investigate Manor Patio. (Clues: Ice Bucket, Torn Letter) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Natalie's Bracelet; New Suspect: Natalie Redwing) *Interrogate Natalie on her bracelet at the crime scene. *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter Seal) *Speak to Louisa over her letter to the deceased. *Inform Bryan of the murder at the gala. *Examine Charred Scarf. (Result: Cooled Ashes) *Analyze Cooled Ashes. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats golden caviar) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Arrest Teddy for his involvement with the heist crew. (Attribute: Teddy plays the violin) *Investigate Lunar Lights Ballroom. (Clues: Faded Photo, Drinks Crate) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Old Photo; New Suspect: Raymond Henderson) *Ask Raymond about his relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Raymond eats golden caviar) *Examine Drinks Crate. (Result: Violin String) *Analyze Violin String. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Great Gatsby; New Crime Scene: Billiards Table) *Investigate Billiards Table. (Clues: Torn Poster, Sketchpad) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Election Campaign Poster) *Analyze Election Campaign Poster. (05:00:00) *Confront Louisa about the victim refusing to back her campaign. (Attribute: Louisa eats golden caviar, plays the violin, and has read The Great Gatsby) *Examine Sketchpad. (Result: Fashion Designs) *Speak to Tiffany about the victim's criticism of her work. (Attribute: Tiffany eats golden caviar, plays the violin, and has read The Great Gatsby) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Raymond over his engagement to Felicia. (Attribute: Raymond plays the violin and has read The Great Gatsby; New Crime Scene: Constellation Mural) *Investigate Constellation Mural. (Clues: Felicia's Purse, Torn Paper, Natalie's Bag) *Examine Felicia's Purse. (Result: Death Threats) *Confront Teddy over the death threats he sent to the victim. (Attribute: Teddy eats golden caviar and has read The Great Gatsby) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Seating Plan) *Arrest Bryan for his involvement in the heist. (Attribute: Bryan eats golden caviar, plays the violin, and has read The Great Gatsby) *Examine Natalie's Bag. (Result: Message) *Confront Natalie about her brother trying to convince her to join the heist crew. (Attribute: Natalie eats golden caviar, plays the violin, and has read The Great Gatsby) *Investigate Patio Chairs. (Clues: Broken Jewellery, Torch) *Examine Broken Jewellery. (Result: Felicia's Necklace) *Analyze Felicia's Necklace. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over fifty years old) *Examine Torch. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Washed Away (5/5). (No stars) Washed Away (5/5) *See why William and Matthew are worried. *Investigate Billiards Room. (Clue: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Shadowy Figure) *Examine Shadowy Figure. (Result: Figure Identified) *Arrest Tiffany and retrieve the money. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See how you can help Raymond. *Investigate Lunar Lights Ballroom. (Clue: Felicia’s Bag) *Examine Felicia’s Bag. (Result: Heartfelt Messages) *Analyze Heartfelt Messages. (07:00:00) *Attend Felicia’s memorial. (Reward: Memorial Suit/Dress) *Ask Velma what her idea is. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Category:Willow Grove